Shades Celosia
Overview Niran Celosia, better known as Shades, is the Commander of the Special Ops Force, a branch of the military independently ran by Shades. She is also Supreme Commander of the U.S Army, Air Force, and the Navy. She runs the Base 100 yards underground, directly under Manhattan. She specializes in all weapons, but favors the katana, and is the only one in SOFB who is able to use a sniper rifle without trouble. She is almost never seen smiling. "Ha ha ha... You don't know. There are bad people out there, and ignorance isn't bliss. It's stupidity and always believing others who don't need to be trusted. But that's not how the world actually is, and you need to realize that before you get yourself killed." Shades to Maris Early Life Shades' mother Kim was a patient at Project 666, who was getting a cancer treatment. It cured Kim's cancer, but altered Shades' genes so that she was the Primary Elemental, with powers of Fire, Earth, Air, and Water. The treatment also altered Kim's mental state, causing her to be physically and verbally abusive to Shades. When Shades was 3, her younger sister Dove "Raven" Celosia was born. In a drunken fit, Kim accidentally killed Shades father, Chris. Since Kim was either at a bar, doing drugs, or abusing Shades and Raven, Shades took up all the chores, cooking, and cared after Raven. Thus, Raven and Shades are very close. One day when Shades was 4, she accidentally melted a pan and grew a plant out of the wall, so Kim hit Shades and Raven with an ax, which is why Shades has a prosthetic leg. That night, Shades murdered Kim and called social services. They spent 2 years in the care of a war general, and they were taught how to fight. When Shades was 7, the president announced her as commander of all military forces for her work and was eventually given the Special Ops Force Base, or SOFB for short. Personality and Appearance Shades has some good and bad traits. Including: * She is a great leader, and is very brave. * She is extremely intelligent, wise, and cunning. She is smarter than Sophia, Cirrow, and everyone, but Sophia chose to apply her knowledge more. * She is protective of her loved ones, and will rescue them whenever they're in trouble. * She is very manipulative, and will risk anyone's life for something, even as little as finding a person, or as large as targeting a mafia group. * She is emotionless, apathetic, and is a sociopath. * She is intimidating and unapproachable. * She is brutal, sadistic, and relentless. She is only sadistic when fighting, even when fighting a friend. Shades has short black and red hair, pale skin, red eyes, naturally black fingernails, and has a scar under her left eye, caused from Kim. It is stated that she doesn't smile because it causes great physical pain to the scar. Shades's casual attire includes a black leather jacket with a hip length red tunic. She wears black skinny jeans and black leather knee high combat boots with red accents. Her war attire includes black and red armor with tungsten carbide and magnesium carbide plates. The joints are made of hard leather. She has special combat boots that have a control panel on the boot and a control on the chest plate. It controls the spikes on her boots. Her sleep attire is a black tank top and red pajama pants. She also has a red sweatshirt to go with this, with plaid slippers. Her beach attire includes a long sleeved 2 piece, with flame designs on them, although Shades rarely goes to the beach. Epilogue 20 years later, Shades is 32 years old. Christa is her partner, and she has given birth to a girl, Jade, via artificial insemination. She was tried for murder, aggravated assault, and torture, but was found innocent. Trivia * Her favorite food are apples. * Her favorite color is purple, despite the red accents on her armor and everything else. * She is somewhat asexual, but it's been confirmed that she's queer. * She drives a Koenigsegg Agera R for car chase missions, but for smaller things, she drives a Nissan 370Z * (No copyright intended) She is a fan of Divergent, stating that she is a combination of Dauntless, Erudite, and a bit of Candor, as she is brutally honest when she chooses to be. * She is ambidextrous but is dominantly right-handed. * She is extremely farsighted and requires glasses to read large print. * She isn't a strong swimmer, even though she has water powers. * She has a Doctorate degree in medicine, as she needs it to administer almost everyone medicine, including Maris (anxiety meds), Raven (antidepressants), Christa (sleeping pills), Sophia (mild sedatives), and occasionally George (antidepressants). * She briefly went to school, but was removed for legal reasons. See the page titled "Shades's Wish," for more details. * She is paid 100 billion dollars a year for the removal of terrorists, training armies, and many other tasks.